Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of removable holders for containers and specifically to holders for facial tissue boxes or the like. Even more specifically it relates to such containers intended to be removably attached a supporting structure such as a glove box door, bed side rail or similar.
2. Background Information
The need to have facial tissues available for hygienic purposes is well known. This need is even greater for persons who suffer from allergies or other medical conditions. They may need immediate access to tissues while driving, in the workplace, or while in bed. Where a person is disabled or convalescing, it is desirable to make the tissues available within the immediate vicinity so that the person can reach them without moving.
A variety of holders for tissues have been created including weighted holders, holders that attach with hook and loop fastener, and others. Many of these are box designs which fully enclose the tissue box. While usable, they suffer from various drawbacks.
Weighted holders require a substantially horizontal surface to support the holder. Unless the surface has a high friction surface, the holder may slide on the surface, especially in a car which accelerates, decelerates, and corners. This surface may not be within reach of the user. Hook and loop attachment is more convenient, but typically require adhesive attachment of one part of the fastener to a surface. Not all surfaces are suitable and the adhesive may mar or disfigure the surface.
It would be preferable if the holder would temporarily attach to a nearby structure and could then be removed or repositioned as desired. In a car, this might be a glove box door or sun visor. In the workplace, this might be a shelf, toolbox, or railing. For those convalescing, it might be desirable to attach the tissue box to a bed railing or headboard, within reach.
There are products other than facial tissues to which such a holder would be applicable. Paper towels, napkins, rubber gloves, and ear plugs are all available in boxes or dispensers and in any number of circumstances it would be desirable to make them available in close proximity to a user or to a particular location. Examples include placing paper towels or earplugs near machine tools and napkins near a cafeteria line. Each of these products is available in a variety of sizes of boxes. As such, it would be preferable that the holder be adaptable to a range of sizes.
There is a need for a detachable holder for a box of tissues or other product which will removably mount to a supporting structure. Preferably the holder should accommodate a range of box sizes. Also preferably, it should the adapted to attach to a range of supporting structures, including relatively thin panels, such as a glove box door or the side of a tool box and relatively thick structures such a railings. Ideally the holder will be adjustable in at least one dimension to adapt to various box sizes.
The present invention is directed to a device for attaching a facial tissue box, or similar container, to a supporting structure. The device uses a clip which is shaped to grip either a thin or a thick structure and a pair of arms to grip the box. The spacing between the arms closely approximates the width of the box to be held, holding the box in place in one dimension. At least one of the arms has a means for gripping the box, limiting its movement in a second dimension.
According to the invention one of the arms may be adjustable relative to he position of the other, to adapt to various size boxes.
According to an aspect of the invention both arms may be provided with a means for gripping the box.
According to another aspect of the invention the means for gripping may embrace the box by enclosing three sides (in combination with the spine of the device); by penetrating the side of the container; by crimping a corner of the container; or by bearing against the side of the container, with or without a point to increase the grip.
Further in accordance with the invention there may be provided a grip to make it easier for the user to grasp the device and pull it off of the supporting structure.
The advantages of such an apparatus are that a box of facial tissues, or other product, can be removably mounted to any convenient supporting structure, placing them within easy reach of the user.